buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Joanna Wise
was the White House Press Secretary under President Malloy's administration, and leader of the Pandora Project. Biography During the Supernatural Crisis Act followed by San Francisco's tsunami, Wise, as well as Secretary of Supernatural Ophelia Reyes, primarily gave announcements and interviews concerning the Safe Zone and its residents.In Time of CrisisDesperate MeasuresDisempoweredThe Great Escape She was then revealed to be the leader of the Pandora Project, having enhanced her body to hold mystical energy as a magic infused cyborg. She had been also the responsible for summoning the Shenlong, in order to cause San Francisco's destruction and the public controversy on magic. Her final intention was to have the power of a ruler in a world that no one would have access to magic but her. When confronted by the Scooby Gang, she revealed herself while fighting against Buffy Summers. Wise, despite powerful, didn't have as much experience as the Slayer, who had absorbed the power from all the slayers to fight her. Wise then summoned the Shenlong once more, to absorb his power and defeat Buffy.Revelations Willow Rosenberg had the idea of rescuing the dragon, who, following the witch's plan, immediately sought his power, and Wise declared she would never give up her powers. Buffy kicked her into the open mouth of Shenlong, causing it to devour Wise whole and presumably killing her. After her death, Wise and her plans were publicly exposed. Alexander Harris and Dawn Summers had filmed her during the fight. As consequence, President Malloy declared everyone involved in this treason would be punished, and his administration would review all policies regarding the supernatural, with the help of those credited for exposing the conspiracy: Riley and Samantha Finn.One Girl in All the World Powers and abilities Wise_vs_Buffy_and_Willow.jpg Wise_Eye_Beams.jpg Rain_of_Death.jpg Joanna Wise had the combined magic power absorbed from "witches, werewolves, demons, and thousands more." Despite a magic user, she denied herself as a witch, differentiating as her magic source was from within her own enhanced body, and not from the environment. During battle, her magic expressed with enhanced strength and protection as a translucent purple armor. She resisted Ignis incende fire spell from Willow, and used the offensive Rain of Death. The Mʔ weapon was able to deflect her spells, but even so the target would suffer harsh wounds. One notable spell she dominated was the summoning of Shenlong, and therefore power over San Francisco's destruction. As a cyborg, she had the enhanced defense and durability from the inorganic constitution, resisting impact, sword cut, and vampire bite. Joanna also had influential political power, as the White House Press Secretary, and leader of the Pandora Project organization, which she used to cause a national controversy against magical beings, as well as weaponize animals and create unique battle suits.Crimes Against Nature Behind the scenes *According to writer Christos Gage, Joanna Wise was decided to be the Big Bad since the beginning of the season, and therefore not inspired by any White House Press Secretary from Donald Trump administration.Christos Gage, "Oh! No, I didn't even know who Spicey was when that decision was made. It was decided from issue #1. Just a misdirect. Hope you liked it!". Twitter, September 28, 2017. *Gage also expressed his opinion on the Big Bad reveal, explaining: "This season, I wanted it to be more that the world was the Big Bad. Things like prejudice, fear, oppression, etc. … I wanted there to be less of a Big Bad in the sense of a person or being that the heroes have to fight, and more about opposing the kind of forces we've seen unfortunately growing in the country and the world… Forces that are hard to pinpoint in one place or person, and therefore harder to stop.""SlayAlive: Buffy Season 11 Finale Q&A with Christos Gage". SlayAlive Forum, October 29, 2017. Appearances References Category:Females Category:Politicians Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Robots and cyborgs Category:Major powers Category:Big Bads Category:Deceased individuals